


Dream team

by Songlineguardian



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songlineguardian/pseuds/Songlineguardian
Summary: Hana is in love with Yuna, but she can’t tell her. They’re two of the most well known people in korea. Hana is the face of MEKA, and Yuna is one of her teammates. What if Yuna doesn’t like her back? that would be catastrophic for the team, and the whole country. But she can't help but pine anyways, and her best friend Dae-hyun will never let it go.(inspired by the Inktober prompt "poisonous". And yes I know it's not October. Time is an illusion anyways.)





	Dream team

Her laugh was like poison, it resonated through the air, seeping its way into Hana’s brain, paralyzing her. All she could do was look at how Yuna’s shoulders shook up and down. With a big radiant and confident smile, she effortlessly captivated Hana. Like a sirens call, she couldn’t resist that honey laugh and sweet smile. Hana was utterly, completely in love with Yuna and it was hell. She couldn’t act on her feelings, they’re two of the most well known people in Korea. She is the leader and subsequent face of MEKA, and Yuna is one of her teammates. What if Yuna doesn’t like her back? It would change the whole dynamic of the group, and not for the better. That would spell catastrophe with big capital letters. Because if her team can’t function as it should, the whole country could be in danger. There was nothing she could do about her feelings but suffer silently. As if she would jeopardize the whole country just so she could smooch a (very) cute girl.

Suddenly her vision went black as someone's hands covered her eyes. She reeled back as she looked behind her to find her best friend and mechanic Dae-hyun, smirking at her.

“I think someone needs a drink, you’re looking a little parched there”. Hana hits him on the arm.

“I do not! Stop being such a menace”.

He just chuckles as he sits down next to her. “So what is it this time then? What did she do this time?”

Hana sighs as she glances over to Yuna once again. “It’s more about what she doesn’t do. It’s like she doesn’t seem to understand just how cute she is. Acting all innocent as if she doesn’t know her every move makes my heart jump.” Her voice was filled with conflicting emotions.

“You know,” Dae-hyun leans forward a bit, stage whispering to her, “I think that’s because she doesn’t know. Because someone refuses to confess.” He reclines back again, continuing. “And if this person wouldn’t be so stubborn everything would be so much easier”.

She opens her mouth to say something but gets interrupted by Seung-hwa shouting at them from over by the ddr machines. “Hey guys! Come over here!”

Hana sighs as she starts getting up. “It’s complicated Dae-hyun, it’s not that simple”.

“Oh really? is that so?”, Dae-hyun raises an eyebrow as he also gets up and they start walking over to the rest of the team. They’re greeted by Seung-hwa enthusiastically pointing at the score of one of the machines, with a unusually solemn looking Jae-eun standing behind him being comforted by Kyung-soo. “Look, Yuna won again! She’s unbeatable!” Seung-hwa smiles proudly, he’s always looked up to Yuna like a big sister.

Dae-hyun looks at hana with a grin and she knows what he’s thinking. She looks at him with horror and mouths the words “Don’t you dare”, but it was too late, he had already started talking.

“Unbeatable huh? Why don’t we test that theory. How about a match against Hana?”. Yuna smiles and looks over to Hana.

“Why not, should be fun”. Yuna says, a playful smile on her lips. Damn you Dae-hyun, How could she back out now. He knew her pride would never let her back out of a challenge. She put forth a convincing game face, ignoring how much Yuna’s eyes twinkled in the lowlight of the arcade and how hot it was.

“Let’s do this. But I get to pick the song”. Hana walks past the others, walking onto one of the dance floors. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Yuna walk onto the other dance floor, a smile ever present on her lips. God Hana hates how cute she is. Alright Hana, there’s time for that later. Pick a song. Scrolling down the song list she finds the perfect song. With a smirk she looks over to Yuna and presses on the song. Yuna looks up at the screen and laughs. “Run Devil Run? Really Hana? How mature of you”. Hana feigns ignorance and puts a hand over her chest. “Whatever do you mean? I have no idea what you’re talking about”.

Smiling, they stand at the ready listening to the countdown voice. “6...5... 4... 3... 2... 1... DANCE!”. The song starts and Hana quickly jumps into the rhythm. Halfway through the song she’s in the lead and in her over-confidence she makes the mistake of looking over at Yuna. She’s practically glowing in the arcade light, her strong legs smoothly and perfectly following the rhythm. Yuna’s raven hair bobbing up and down as she danced. Yuna didn’t just dance with her legs, she was really into it, using her whole body. Her muscular arms gleaming in the lowlight, and her hips moving together to the music. Hana couldn’t help but follow Yuna’s hips for a few moments before she snapped out of it. Fuck, she’s falling behind. Focus Hana, focus. And back into the dance she goes.

The song ends and it looks like a tie, until they take a closer look at the score and Yuna won, by just a few hundred. “ARE YOU SERIOUS?! That’s ridiculous!” Seung-hwa laughs. Hana jumps at the sudden volume but turns to Yuna, who’s smiling triumphantly. “Looks like I won.” Hana half-scoffs. “But only because I went easy on you. I could’ve easily won if I wasn’t tired”.

Yuna raises an eyebrow but smiles. “Alright how about a rematch then? Let’s say…” And she seems to think for a second. “Saturday?”

Hana hesitates for a second, but that’s all the time Dae-hyun needs to jump into the conversation. “She accepts. And the loser has to take the other out for food.” He smiles and Hana send’s daggers into his back with her eyes. But she recovers quickly as Yuna stretches out her hand to shake on it. “Deal.”

Dae-hyun does a fake yawn as he says, “it’s getting pretty late. About time we head back to the base.” The others nod in agreement and they gather their stuff. Hana whispers to him as she walks past, “I’m gonna kill you”. He just laughs it off and they all leave the arcade to head home.

 

\---------

 

As the week continues hana gets more and more nervous, the only reason she doesn’t go into a full freak out is because she knows the others are coming too. She’s always been better at keeping face when the whole team’s together. The team is like family so there’s always something going on, someone's almost always doing something stupid. Meaning whatever dumb thing she does will be cushioned by another dumb thing done by one of the others. So when saturday actually comes around, she’s actually doing okay. That is, until Dae-hyun comes and messes everything up.

“Wait what?! The rest of the team isn’t coming?!” They’re currently standing at the launch bay, just 10 minutes before the whole team was supposed to meet up to head into town together. Hana looks at Dae-hyun with a horrified look. She swears she can see just the hint of a smile on his face

“Yeah, there came up some work I gotta do, and I need help doing it so the guys are gonna help me out. But you should still go, I mean would Hana Song ever let a challenge go uncompleted?” This time he really does smile and she huffs.

“You know damn well I wouldn’t,” She points a finger to him “and just so you know, I hate you for this”. He pats her shoulder as he says, “Now that’s the Hana I know”. Right as she’s about to give him a piece of her mind, Yuna walks into the bay. She smiles as she sees Hana and Dae-hyun and makes her way over to them.

“I was sure I’d be the first one here, guess I was wrong.” Yuna stops next to Dae-hyun and Hana can’t help but look her over. She’s wearing black high-waisted shorts with black thigh highs. Her top is a ribbed white turtleneck, accompanied by a nice maroon cape-jacket and a cute little purse with devil detailing. She looks stunning and Hana gets a little self conscious about her outfit, a simple black t-shirt with a pair of old jean shorts. Her phone and credit card in her shorts pockets.

Dae-hyun turns to Yuna. “Actually you’re the last one here”. Yuna tilts her head a bit and looks confused, knitting her eyebrows. “What do you mean? I don’t see the others anywhere.”

Hana sighs silently. “Well you see, _apparently_ ,” she shoots a look at Dae-hyun. “There came up some unexpected maintenance work that needs to be taken care of right away.”

“Oh no, do we need to reschedule?” A worried look sets itself onto Yuna's face. But Dae-hyun simply smiles.

“No no, there’s no need. I’ve got plenty of helping hands already from the other guys. You two go and have fun!” Yuna smiles. “Well, in that case. Ready to go?” Yuna looks to Hana and her heart skips a beat. Oh boy, she’s gonna be alone with Yuna. Oh lord, what’s she gonna do? She clears her throat and puts on a smile to hide her nervousness. “Yeah, let’s go.”

They both get into the transportation pod, Hana places herself on the opposite side of Yuna. She looks out towards the bay as they start drifting off, finding Dae-hyun and giving him the finger and an angry face before they’re separated by the outer walls. The pod speeds across the water, the evening suns rays reflecting upon the surface making everything twinkle. As they start closing in on the city Hana steels herself and takes a deep breath. She can do this. They’re just two friends hanging out, nothing weird. Don’t make it weird. For the love of god Hana, don’t make it weird.

The pod starts slowing down and gently comes to a stop. The doors open up and Yuna is the first one out. She turns around to Hana and smirks. “Ready to get your ass kicked again?”

Hana scoffs as she’s getting out of the pod, “As if. I’m gonna make you eat your words young lady.” Yuna laughs. “Young lady? I’m older than you.”

“That means I’m faster and more agile.” Hana sticks her tongue out and makes a face and they both laugh as they start walking towards the arcade. Hana’s heart flutters at the sound of Yunas laugh and she curses herself for being so weak to her. Come on Hana, you can do this. Just take deep breaths and you’ll be okay.

They enter the arcade and make their way towards the ddr machines. Yuna turns to Hana. “Since you lost, you get to pick the song again.”

Hana steps up on the dancefloor. “Oh that’s easy. Same song, wouldn’t be a proper rematch if it wasn’t.” Yuna shakes her head but smiles gently. “Of course not.”

Yuna hangs her bag on the hook that’s on the side of the machine and gets on her side of the dancefloor. “Ready when you are” Hana nods and presses start.

The voice starts counting down and she readies herself. This time she won’t make the mistake of looking over at Yuna, no matter how tempting it may be. Her pride is at stake here. Just focus on your own feet and where they’re supposed to go. The song starts and she falls into rhythm. This time she has a much easier time, thanks to the ‘not getting distracted’ part. The song comes to an end and she exhales. “Phew, that was tough.”

“Yeah, but would you look at that. I guess younger _is_ better.” Yuna points to the results screen and Hana jumps out of happiness. She won! By a few thousand points too! “Hell yeah! I won!” She looks over to see Yuna raising an eyebrow at her, but still smiling. She quickly gathers herself. “I mean, of course I won. No big deal.”

Yuna goes for her bag and says “Guess I owe you a dinner then.” Hana suddenly feels sad. She doesn’t want this to end so quickly and before she can think it through she blurts out “Why let the fun stop here. Double or nothing game tourney?” Yuna stops and turns around. Not missing a beat, she answers “You’re on.” Hana smiles back.

Yuna smirks, “Alright then. Pick your poison.” And she makes a gesture towards all of the different games in the arcade. Hana can’t help but think _you, you’re my poison_. She shakes her head to clear away those thoughts. “Hmmm,” she looks around quickly “that one!” and she points to a shooter game. Yuna laughs. “Alright then. bring it on.”

They spend a few more hours in the arcade, battling against each other in various games. Air hockey, shooting hoops, racing, fighting games etc. At the end of it all, they’re in a tie.

Hana stretches after their latest game of ‘Fighters of the Storm’. “Well, I think we should just call it a tie. To spare you of the humiliation of losing.” Yuna scoffs and mumbles. “To save me from humiliation?” She sighs lightly and smiles “Sure, lets do that. We’ll call it a tie.” Yuna grabs her bag. “At least let me buy you a drink, you did win the initial one after all.”

Hana’s heart stops for a second, is she..? No Hana get your head of the gutter, she’s asking you as a friend you idiot. She smiles. “I guess I’ll allow that.” Yuna smiles back. “Great, I know a great bar not far from here.”

They leave the arcade and start making their way to the bar. By now the sun has set, leaving room for the moon and stars to shine. Hana looked to her left, there walked a shining star. Misplaced from it’s home in the night sky and onto the same place as her. Yuna looked amazing, the neon glow from the street signs outlined her and Hana couldn’t do anything but soak in her glow. She couldn’t believe she had been so lucky as to get to know Yuna. Her life had been brighter ever since she came into it.

“Ah, we’re here.” Hana’s thoughts are interrupted by Yuna stopping and looking up at a sign. It reads 'Lucky Dreamers Lounge'. Yuna goes to open the door. “This is one of my favorite places to go. It’s really cozy and the owner’s really nice.They always make sure I don’t get bothered while I’m here.”

As they enter Hana is surprised at the size of the place. From outside it doesn't look that big but inside there's plenty of room. There are even private booths along the back wall with doors. Yuna turns to Hana, “Go sit down and I’ll get you a drink, they have a great Strawberry Daiquiri that you just have to taste.”

While Yuna walks up to the bar counter and orders their drinks, Hana goes and takes one of the available booths in the back. She sits down in one of the seats and looks over to Yuna who easily falls into light conversation with the bartender while waiting for the drinks to be made. They seem to laugh about something as the drinks are served. Yuna takes the drinks and makes her way over to Hana, closing the doors after her. Placing down the drinks on the table, Yuna sits down next to Hana. Hana takes a sip from the drink and is delighted by the sweet taste.

“Wow, this is really good!” Yuna nods as she takes a sip from her own drink. “I know right? It’s my favorite to get here.”

They share a light conversation while drinking their drinks. The low light of the bar almost framing them as they sit and talk about all the crazy and funny things that goes on daily at the base.

“Oh, and remember that one time Jae-eun almost managed to convince Seung-hwa that he had to do that crazy thing where he had to hang upside down and drink a protein shake every morning for a month, or he wouldn’t grow bigger.” Yuna laughed.

“And he did it for almost a full week before anyone told him it was bullshit!” Hana had to hold her stomach because she was laughing so much. As she recovered she looked over to Yuna who was still laughing and she was struck again by just _how much she loves her._ Her smile shone brilliantly on her face and the way her cute little nose scrunched up when laughing was the cutest. As in a trance, Hana couldn’t stop herself from leaning forward, turning Yuna’s face towards her as she envelops Yuna’s lips in a kiss.

But then a split second later she really realizes what she’s doing and she rears back in a panic. She turns her eyes downward, because she doesn’t dare to look at Yuna. A few silent, excruciating moments pass. But then she feels hands on her face, pulling her closer and warm lips on hers. Hana sinks into the kiss, her whole body relaxing. She puts her hands in Yuna’s silky hair, dragging them through it. The hands on her face switch places to her back, pushing her even closer.

After a few moments they slowly pull away from each other. Both with heavy breaths, they look at each other and smile. Yuna softly speaks, “Oh you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that for.” Hana looks at her, stunned.

“You’ve wanted to kiss me for a long time?” Yuna gently takes a piece of Hana’s hair that’s fallen down and puts it behind her ear and sighs. “So long.”

Hana can’t believe her ears, she feels the need to ask. “So… You like me?” Yuna rolls her eyes, but has a gentle smile on her face. “Why would I let you win at ddr otherwise?”

“You let me win?!” Hana looks at Yuna, who’s just smiling at her. “Yes, I wanted you to be happy, because I like you.”

Hana has to take a beat to process what she just heard, Yuna likes _her_. Her long time crush, _actually likes her back._ What kinda fairy tale has she entered?

A huge grin creeps onto her face. “You _like me_. Just like I _like you_.” Yuna laughs softly. “Yes it would seem so.”

Hana stops for a moment when she realizes, _the press, the team_. “But wait, what are we supposed to do about the press? how do we explain it to the team?” Yuna gently puts her hand against Hana’s cheek, shushing her. “I think we’re going to be alright. We can figure it out together. After All, we do make a great team.” Hana can’t argue that logic. Hana just smiles as she sinks into the embrace of her now girlfriend.


End file.
